Popularity
by brookedavis
Summary: Just a fan fic about Bridgets normal struggle to keep herself perfect, Kerrys struggle to become somebody at school. (There are no Paul in this fan fic, he is dead :() sorry not so good at summary
1. The zit

"oh my GOD!" Bridget screamed as she looked into the mirror with her mouth open. She was in the bathroom and as soon as she screamed Kerry came running into it.

"What is it Bridget? You were screaming like it was the end of the world" Kerry commented as she saw Bridget in the bathroom looking in the mirror, wondering what was going on.

"it IS the end of the world Kerry look at my ZIT!" Bridget says as she pointed at her forehead that contained a red spot.

"a zit? You scream on the top of your lounges cause you got a zit?" Kerry says as she looks at her sister with a look. "your so shallow Bridget" Kerry complained as she cross her arms over her chest.

"Kerry this is something you will never understand" Bridget says as she turns around looking herself at the mirror trying to cover it with some rouge.

"and what is that suppose to mean?" Kerry commented still with her arms crossed.

"Nothing" Bridget says, still trying to cover the zit. After that she turns around looking at Kerry and smiles, "there".

"I can still see it" Kerry teased and Bridget widened her eyes and her mouth dropped.

In that moment Rory passed by and stopped in front of the door. "Bridget can I borrow... whats that?" He says as he smiles and points at Bridgets forehead. She quickly coveres her forehead with her hand.

"Miss perfect got a zit" Kerry says as she sits on the bath tub.

"I think I can see something growin in it." Rory says as he looks at it and Bridget swing her arms trying to hit him but hes too fast.

Bridget and Kerry walks downstairs and they both sit down at the table to eat when Cate comes in with a smile on her face.

"good morning" She says and starts making herself some coffee. She looks over at Bridget, or more specific, Bridgets forehead. "oh honey you wanna borrow some zit cream of me?" Bridget gasped and once again hold her hand to her mouth.

"Careful mom. The zit can hear" Kerry said and laughed a little. Bridget then runs up to her room screaming. "Im not going to school"

"Kerry.." Cate sighed a little dissapointed.

"What mom? You started it." Kerry says and starts picking her food. Then Rory comes down the stairs from where Bridget were coming from.

"what happend?" He says as he points up to the second floor.

"mom commented her zit" Kerry says with her spoon in her cerial and her notepad right next to her.

"I did not comment her zit, I just asked if she wanted some cream" Cate said trying to defend herself.

"You mean.. you woke up the.. monster?" Rory says as he widened his eyes. Cate hits him slightly on his arm signalizing him to show Bridget some respect.

"Bridget, come down here. Your gonna be late for school" Cate screamed as she moved towards the stairs that Bridget had run up to.

"Im not going to school mom" Bridget screamed back.

"Thats it.. Kerry talk to your sister" Cate commaned as she walked back to the table and made breakfest for Rory.

"What? Why?" Kerry commented, with a grumpy voice, in the mood she always was in.

"Because shes your sister, she needs your comfort" Cate said leaning over the table and looked Kerry straight in her eyes.

"God its just a zit" Kerry screamed as she moved towards the stairs and up were Bridget went.

"Yeah, one hellova.." rory started saying.

"Rory!" Cate interrupted before Rory got to say anything more.

Kerry walks upstairs and knocks on her and Bridgets door. "Bridget, were gonna be late for school" She says to Bridget through the door.

"Im not going" Bridget said, still not giving in. Kerry twisted the doorknob and walked in and saw Bridget sitting in her bed holding a pillow. "God cant a girl have her privacy?"

"What privacy? We cant even go to the bathroom without anyone knowing" Kerry commented as she took both of her hands halfway up in the air.

"and for sure not having a zit" Bridget says as she looks down at her nails and the pillow she was holding. "Oh my god I totally forgot to put on my nail polish" She screeched as she looked at them and then up at Kerry that were looking at her strangely. "Not that it matters.."

"Look Bridget.." Kerry began saying as she sat down next to her. "Its just a zit! Everyone has it"

"But Im not everyone, Im special" Bridget says, being as usual self centered.

"Bridget.. just listen. No one will notice, and no one will care cause I can assure you that every girl and boy in the school has a zit!" Kerry said trying to comfort Bridget. It seemed like it worked cause Bridget suddenly smiled at her.

"come on.. were being late for school" Bridget says standing up dragging Kerry out of her bed.

"wait Bridget.." Kerry started saying. "maybe you should just try to take a little more rouge on... its still showing.." Kerry teased.

"Shut up" Bridget said and they both walked out of the door.


	2. after school

Bridget walks through the door, clearly not very happy. She slams the door behind her.

"whats wrong honey?" Cate says as she sees Bridget sits down in the couch.

"My life is ruined!" Bridget screams and looks up at the ceiling letting her arms fall down on the couch.

"It cant be that bad" Cate says, and in that moment Kerry walks in through the door.

"thanks for holding the door Bridge.." She says sarcasticly and put her back pack on the floor sitting in the chair she always sat in and looked at Bridget who has her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nicky, that told Jessica, that told Jenna, that told the entire school, said that I had a zit." Bridget says with first her arms up in the air but quickly lets them fall down again.

Kerry gasp as she holds her hand over her mouth and looked at Bridget, making sure she looked back. "Oh my god its the end of the world" she said sarcasticly.

"I know!" Bridget says with a screeched voice, once again putting her hands back in the air. Kerry just rolls her eyes.

"It cant be that bad Bridget" Cate comforts but Bridget just gives her an upset look.

"Oh yeah? They call me Bridget Zitennesy...BRIDGET ZITENNESY" and in that moment Rory walks in with a clever smile on his face as he heard the words.

"Bridget Zitennesy.." he says and laughs.

"Rory!" Cate says in a little angry voice, telling him to "shut up" as always.

"What? I havent done anything" Rory says with widened eyes and his mouth open. Cate rolls her eyes and Rory lets his shoulder fall as he walks upstairs.

"Poor Bridget, has to live life like a normal teenager." Kerry says, trying to "comfort" her sister.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Bridget says with an offended look on her face.

"Nothing" Kerry says and smiles fake, just like Bridget had done the same day.

"Bridget, theres nothing wrong with having a zit.." Cate started saying but quickly gets interrupted by Bridget almost jumping off the couch in objection.

"Excuse me mom.. nothing wrong? I can tell you a million reasons why having a zit is wrong" Bridget says and cross her arms over her chest.

"Give me 1 reason" Cate says as she leans over the table she was standing behind. You could see Bridget was saying something inside herself and thinking hard, but before she could answer she just groaned and walked upstairs and Kerry started laughing.

"Kerry.." Cate said softly.

"What? Im not aloved to laugh at that? Its funny" Kerry says and stare at Cate.

"Its not nice to laugh of others like that" Cate says while she makes dinner.

"oh so when I laugh of her its not aloved but when she does, it is?" Kerry said, obviously very upset. Cate was about to say something but got interrupted by Bridget walking down the stairs.

"other kids at school teas you because you got a zit! Hah" Bridget says and points at Cate, pretty pleased with herself.

"thats weird, those "kids" at school usually are you!" Kerry pointed out and Bridget was suddenly not to pleased with herself.

"your teasing the other kids Bridget?" Cate said, dissapointed.

"hello mom, popular" Bridget says and points at herself. "anyway, its totally wrong having a zit, and me with my perfect skin shouldnt be dealing with this."

"Why do you have to blow up every single thing that happens to you? Your such a drama queen Bridget" Kerry says picking up a book and starts reading it.

"Am not" Bridget commented.

"Am too" Kerry teased.

"Am not" Bridget repeated.

"Am.." Kerry started saying.

"ok ok stop it now" Cate interrupted them. "stop acting so childish." She says and starts with her dinner again shaking her head.

"Oh mom Im sleeping over at Jennas tonight" Bridget says as she moves towards the spot where her mother was standing.

"But I thought Jenna told the entire school you had a zit" Kerry said from her little corner.

"Yeah well I told everyone that she had clamydia, so now were even." Bridget said.

"Bridget, why did you do that?" Cate said with her eyebrows raised.

"Dont worry mom, it wasnt true" Kerry says and flips over a page in her book. Cate gives Bridget a look.

"What?" Bridget screamed. "Its not like.. the end of the world" Bridget said, and Kerry got up from her chair and looked at Bridget.

"Oh no, but a zit is!" Kerry exclaimed and Bridget suddenly gasp.

"oh my god I had totally forgot about that" Bridget says as she widened her eyes, and Kerry just rolls her eyes and gets back to her book. Cate sat out some plates on the table.

"Dinner girls" She said as she moved towards the stairs "Rory! Dinner!" She screamed and after a few seconds Rory came downstairs.

"Hey Zitennesy" He said to Bridget and she gave him a death glare.

"Shut up!" She commented and both she and Kerry sat down to eat.

"Now I want some peace under this dinner, is this clare?" Cate said and looked at Kerry, Bridget and Rory.

"say that to Bridgets zit" Rory said and gave out a tiny laugh.

"What was that?" Bridget said with a confused look on her face. "That wasnt even funny!" she commented.

"was too" Rory said, offended.

"Was.. " Bridget says and shakes her head "Im not doing this again!" She says and starts eating her dinner again.. 


	3. The Mystery Guy

After the dinner Bridget and Kerry went upstairs to have a little girly chat like they always used to. They sat down on each bed and just looked at each other. None of them had anything to say. For once.

"The prom is in a few days" Bridget started saying as a smile slowly grew on her face. Kerry just moved her shoulders a little, showing she didnt care. Bridget widened her eyes at Kerry, and Kerry just curled her eyebrows and looked at Bridget.

"So?" She said and shook her head holding her pillow, like she always used to. Bridget shook her head and got up walking to Kerry.

"Im gonna find you a date" She said pointing at her and Kerry dropped her mouth quickly jumping off the bed.

"What? No your not gonna" She started saying but Bridget stuffed both of her fingers in her ear and started singing. "Stop that" Kerry screamed at her but she just started singing louder. Kerry gave up and letted a big groan of her mouth and sat down in her bed again.

"Come on, cheer up Kerry.." Bridget comforted her. She sighed and sat down next to her. "Just because Kyle broke up with you.."

"Kyle did not break up with me, I broke up with him" Kerry said quickly and Bridget backed off a little.

"Ok!" She said with both hands in the air. She letted them fall down in her lap and sighed again. "Come on Kerry" She said and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" She screamed and Bridget turned around.

"Im finding you a date" Bridget said with a clever smile and with that she dragged her out of the room and down to the living room where Rory sat in the couch, and Kate were standing in the kitchen.

"Hey girls, where are you going?" She said and leaned the right hand on the table and her left hand was on her hip. Bridget turned around and smiled.

"Were going to the mall" She said and they both walked out of the door, but Kerry stayed a little.

"Help me" She mouthed and then Bridget dragged her screaming "Come on Kerry". They both got in the car and Kerry sighed as she looked over at Bridget.

"Its not too late to go back inside" She whined and Bridget stared her right into her eyes.

"oh come on Kerry dont be so negative. Beside where going to the mall to get you a gay but maybe Ill find myself one too" She said and smirked and started the engine, and drove off to the mall.

Kerry and Bridget stepped into the mall and Bridget started lookin at a few guys near the sho store. Bridget turned to Kerry and made a weird noice and Kerry rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine!" She said and went along with Bridget to the boys.

"Hey guys" Bridget said and smiled one of her "Innocent girl" smiles, which Kerry didnt think would work, but the guys bit for it.

"hey" They all said and checked her out. Kerry, who stood behind Bridget, had her arms crossed over her chest. She watched Bridget as she flirted with the boys and tried to tell her something but Bridget wouldnt listen.

She then closed her eyes for a second and just turned around and right there.. There he was. He was standing in a light. He was looking fine, and a smile appered in Kerrys face. She couldnt help but smiling as she looked at him. Then he moved his eyes to her and she froze.

Her mouth dropped and she looked around herself and then finally stopped at him. He started walking closer to her and she could feel her heart started beating like crazy. When he finally got close enough to her that she could feel him breathing she closed her eyes, took a deeo breath and turned to him and looked him straight in his eyes. There were something mystery about him that she liked.

"You got a light?" He said. Short and simple. Her heart melted and she started to giggle. He just smiled at her and she started searching her pocket.

"Uhm.. no I dont.." She said and could feel her heart dropped.

"Thats ok.. but only if you agree to go on a date with me" He said with a smile she couldnt resist. She smiled so hard that her cheeks started hurting and just nodded. "so can I get your number?"

"Yes!" She blurted out and just shook her head. He handed her a piece of paper and a pencil and she wrote down her home number. He nodded his head once at her and she just smiled at him.

"Kerry, you have to meet Mark" Bridget said behind Kerry. Kerry just nodded her head and turned to Bridget.

"What?" She said confused, and wrinkled her eyebrows. Bridget looked at her with the "Are you stupid?" look.

"Mark!" She said and pointed at a really cute boy. Kerry studied his face, but he had nothing on this mystery she had met a couple of seconds ago.

"Bridget, can we go home?" She asked simply and Bridget sighed and walked over to Kerry.

"Talk to you guys later" She said as she lovered her head and smiled at them, with a little laugh inbetween. She waved at them and they waved back. Then they both sat in the car and Kerry sighed. She had a big smile on her face as she thought of the guy.

"What are you so happy about, you just turned down a perfectly good guy" Bridget whined, and she couldnt exactly understand herself of her sister, but that was what it was like. They were totally different. No one could understand they were sisters.

"Nothing" Kerry said and whiped off the smile on her face and went back to her normal look.

* * *

The next day when kerry got home from school she still wondered what happend to the guy. When she walked in Rory sat in the couch playing Playstation.

"Dont you ever take your eyes off that game?" Bridget said as she entered the room and looked at Rory.

"Dont you ever use your brain?" Rory said, still with his eyes attached to the screen.

Bridget just started laughing and looked stupid at Rory. "well duh. I got a brain. God how stupid, if I didnt had a brain I wouldnt be doing this" She said and did a little dance, and Rory finally took his eyes off the screen and looked at Bridget.

"No comments" He said and looked at the screen again.

Bridgets mouth dropped and her eyes quickly went to Kerry who had her hands sticked to the phone. "Waiting for a call?" She asked and Kerry looked up at her with a question mark on her face. Just then the phone started ringing and Kerry froze. She looked at the phone and then after a while Rory sighed and took the phone.

"Hello?" He said, still with his eyes on the screen. When the voice on the other line asked for Kerry, and obviously was a man he looked at Kerry and smiled. "I dont know Ill check if shes here" He said and Kerrys eyes widened.

"Gimme that" She said and walked to Rory, and they started fighting for the phone.

"Ill check but I doubt shes home" He said and laughed. Finally Kerry got the phone and took a deep breath before she started talking.

"Hello" She said, trying to sound relaxed, but obviously it failed.

"Hey you" The guy on the other line said. She smiled and could hear it was him. The mystery guy.

"Hey.. uh.." She said and just understood she didnt know his name.

"Carter" He said and she smiled. Carter, that was a nice name she thought to herself. In the background Bridget was smiling and asking who it was and Kerry just waved with her hands, showing her to go away.

On the other line Carter laughed. Oh god she already loved his laughter. "So how about we go out for a coffee tomorrow?" He asked and Kerry smiled again.

"Sure" She said and laughed. "Where and when?" She said and understood the came out a little desperate.

"How about Ill call you?" He said and Kerry nodded without saying anything.

"He cant see you" Rory screamed, STILL with his eyes attached to the Screen. Kerry just sighed and closed her eyes touching her forehead, feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah.." She said

"Good well talk to you later" He said and hung up. She looked at the phone and bit her bottom lip and started feeling the phone with her thumb.

"Kerry got a boyfriend, Kerry got a boyfriend" Bridget started saying and did a stupid little dance. Kerry sighed, upset, and shook her head.


End file.
